


The Great Flames

by Cowboyhaters93



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboyhaters93/pseuds/Cowboyhaters93
Summary: What happens when you add magic to avatar





	The Great Flames

The Great Flames

He has done it,Lord Voldemort is no more said Harry but with his death came the destruction of the entire world magical and non magical alike.He is the only person still living he thought then all of a sudden is surrounded by green lights.Have no fear young Hadrian I’m Jade the spirit of fire, what do you want with me asked Harry?What I want with you is for you to travel to this new world, my world said Jade.Why, because there's a war going on in my world, it is the fire nation vs the other 2 nations.People think that the fire nation started the war but they did not, it was the air nomads.A certain group of air benders attacked the fire nation women exploring through the earth kingdom. Fire lord Sozin asked for the men to be turned over but the air council denied them saying it was not them.So Sozin waited till the great comet and attacked the air temples.After that other nations declared war upon use and we have been beating them keeping them at bay.But the avatar is back master of all 4 elements, he will subject the fire nation to servants to the rest of the world.You think I can stop it,I know you can,Harry thought about there is nothing keeping him here.What do I get for agreeing, since you were already a master fire elemental in this world I will make your powers more powerful.You will have the ability over lighting and storms and also you will have the ability to wield the color fire.White,green,black,blue,and orange. Orange will give you the ability to withstand getting burned,blue will give you the power of fear and intimidation, black will give you the power to fly using the black flames. Green will give you the power to control the power temperature in a person’s body, White will give you master over all types of fire bending and techniques and also give you the power to to seduce any woman that you desire he said.I will also let you keep your magic which will be passed down to your descendants.Your money,tomes,grimoire,spell book,wiccan spell book and magic, properties will also be able to go with you and lastly I will give you some land that will hold over 200 trillion people on it along with cattle and your properties & money,it also warded so only you can get there. OK I’m ready to go said Harry,ok and 1 last thing you will have 7 soulmates, 3 from fire nation, 2 from water tribes, 1 earth kingdom girl and an air nomad girl he says as everything is a swirl of lights.Everything becomes clear and finds himself in his entrance hall of his home that looks like Potter Palace.Master Harry said Dobby, what how are you here dobby asked Harry?Jade the spirit of fire said that you would need us so he bought use here to help you with your tasks at hand voiced Dobby. This will be the main house of the lands,you talk as if this will be a kingdom, it is a kingdom, a 5th nation to the elemental countries.You also have a meeting with the fire lord Azulon which is in about 4 weeks alright said Harry.The dwarfs were brought here to for banking and building buildings since they are better than the goblins and more honest 2.That’s good here is a list of your assets

200,000,000,000,000,000 gold bars

750,000,000,000,000,000 platinum bars

10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 gold coins

Unknown amount of galleons somewhere in 100 quintillions

10,000,000,000,000,000 lbs of metal, 100 philosopher’s stones 100,000,000 lbs of vibranium 100,000,000 lbs of mithril 6,000 Castles 10,000 manor houses 20,000 vacation homes and 100,000 regular size homes 10,000,000,000 wizards and witches living here Army of 100,000,000 witches and wizards with a military of 250,000,000

So I’m really am a king, yes we didn’t want to tell you just yet you are king Hadrian 1st of his name.My military how good is it, the best in the world it has keep use out of the 100 year war.What year is it anyway it is 99 Asc and in a year’s time the comet will be here.Well what other magical creatures are here, all of them elves,dwarves,merpeople,giants,trolls,veela,nymphs,the only creatures not here are vampires,goblins and ghosts.There a 1,000 noble families here on Potterland and you have an absolute monarch .Tell me about the Fire Nation royal family, well there’s Azulon fire lord he 99, his son Iroh who is 69 and Iroh son Luten, who is 42 and his wife Adara and his 2 sons Aidan who is 18 and Druk who is 17. Ozai is Azulon’s second son who is 45 and his wife is Ursa, together they have girls Zuka who is 17 and Azula who is 14.I have a feeling you and Zuka will be getting on very well said dobby and he started to laugh.What’s for dinner said Harry we have ribs,steaks,chicken,baked beans,mac & cheese,dinner rolls with sprite,coke and root beer and for dessert we have carrot cake, ice cream and chess pie.I about to stuff myself he said. Scene change Royal Palace Fire Nation Azulon was waiting with the family for king Hadrian’s arrival in the royal conference room.This is the ally we need that can help use win this war.This nation has always avoided the rest of the world,the avatar having no say so in the workings of this nation said Azulon.Father said Ozai do you think he will side with use,I hope he does and if he needs so persuasion I will offer him either Zuka or Azula as marriage offers.Ozai grunted, he hopes he does not accept them as they both are good fucks,Azula nice pussy is always wet and Zuka knows how to suck the best dick he thought.Just then he comes out of his musings when the door opens and the guards announces his arrival.He comes in standing at 6’3 210 lbs with a powerful aura about him, King Hadrian it is a pleasure to meet you said Fire Lord Azulon.Please the pleasure is all mine,of course, let's get on with the meeting but first introduces are in order.This to my right is my son the crown prince Iroh and his son Luten and on my left is Ozai and his eldest child Zuka.He notices how close Zuka sits to Ozai and his his inner lion screams at this for being close to his mate.Now milord how is it that I can be of help to you?As you know the avatar is back and she has declared that my nation is to be disbanded and become servants to the world.This is unacceptable and that is why I’m asking for your help with our combined forces,the avatar will not stand a chance voiced Azulon.I agree the avatar is to much of a dictator and she cannot be allowed to do this.My military will aid yours in winning this war,sighs of relief went up around the room.How big is your military asked Harry, about 10,000,000 strong why asked Iroh.My Army alone stands at 100,000,000 and my total military stands at 250,000,000 Harry said to the shock of the room.I have already told my general that in a week’s time we will attack Ba Sing Se.Our air strike team will hit them something fierce and that will leave an opening on the ground to attack with your forces he said to Azulon.I agree Iroh will have our troops ready to attack in a week’s time then voiced Azulon.How good are your warriors asked Harry, wonderful they are trained in types of combat said Iroh.The 2nd thing I wanted to talk to you all about is the state of my nation and what we are.I do not understand what do you mean what you are asked Azulon?We can control elements that much is true, but we are also magical people and have the ability to perform unbelievable feats.Can you show use asked Azulon not quite believing this, Harry stands up and waves his hand and they are all floating in the air.He then flies up into the air and lands down,he changes his look to Iroh’s and then he makes Ozai a woman and changes him back.How come we have never heard about this before asked Iroh,because we wanted to be left alone and did not want to answer to the avatar.I also had a proposal said Azulon,to make this agreement more binding I wanted to know if you would join hands in marriage.Who would I be marrying said Harry,Zuka here or my other granddaughter Azula or you can have both of them.I think I will just settle for her right here Harry voiced, excellent said Azulon.After everything is done we can go over the negotiations,they talked more about more about the attack before Ozai,and Zuka left.Now how about next week we all get together with our advisors and work out a contract.That would be wonderful but I wanted to asked you something, sure what is it asked Azulon?1 of my abilities is looking through a person mine and I looked through Ozai and saw he was sexually abusing his children.Azulon looked like he can breath fire, are you sure asked Iroh,positive he has them performing all types of sexual acts.Azulon was cussing up a storm,I will have him excuted for these disgraceful acts yelled/roared Azulon.I have another idea,I have a potion that when you drink it you tell all of your deepest truths.On the day that we sign the wedding contract,we dose some in his drink and after he admits to it,we turn him into a woman.They looked to each other and both thought that was a fitting pushinment for Ozai.I agree Ozai is a monster of the worst sorts and this is what he deserves said Iroh with Azulon nodding along with him.Well It’s settled then I will see you all in 2 days time with my advisors and war generals said Harry and he shook both of their hands before leaving.


End file.
